


Vivisection

by Reiki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, ope ope no mi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiki/pseuds/Reiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustass Kidd wanders into the Dark Doctor's operating theatre, where horrors disguised as pleasures await him. Utilizing the powers of the ope ope no mi, Trafalgar demonstrates his knowledge of the human mind, and how best to break it. BDSM, consent issues abound in this one-shot. Gift fic for Aivelin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivisection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivelin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aivelin).



> A.N.: Everyone’s wondering what a certain someone’s been up to during the two-year time skip. I decided to put my own spin on his whereabouts.  
> Dedication: The initial spark for this story is all Aivelin’s. Honestly, this story would not exist had we not had a very intriguing conversation that kickstarted my strange imagination.  
> Warning: This story is rated ‘M’ for mature, or as Aivelin says jokingly, NC-21. It’s very disturbing in its own right, as it utilizes the powers of the ope ope no mi and Law’s more sadistic side. Consent issues, BDSM abounds here.

He had wandered in, completely reckless to the fact that anyone would be home. It was a desolate place, with frigid winds that ripped away particles of the skin on the eastern side of the island and conflagrations that seared off body hair on the western front. Naturally, he’d headed in the direction of the nearest safe haven with his crew.

Only to discover they’d disappeared in the snow.

He hadn’t realized it until he’d reached the strange metal structure and turned around. He’d covered his head with a furred hood, and seeing as how he was the captain, he had led the procession through the snowdrifts, breaking the wind for his nakama.

Now they were gone and he was left. Alone.

He howled curses loudly, trying to outdo the wailing wind. For a moment it let up, almost as if it were bending to his will, but the calm passed and an even more ferocious wind surged forth. It nearly knocked him off his feet, and he was by no means a lightweight.

He did not continue with the thought that his crew was a lost cause. They’d made it this far, to the New World, fought anyone that had opposed them and came out victorious. That reassured him and, admittedly, gave him a cocky attitude; he was confident that they would be fine on their own. So he kept pushing forward unperturbed, entering the shelter he’d found by kicking the door in. It was a metal door, many inches thicker than any door he’d ever had the pleasure of kicking in, but it yielded to him. Everything with a metallic, dead pulse did.

He walked inside and slammed the massive door shut with the back of his heel. Inside he was irritated to find that the temperature had only slightly shifted, and it was only the ruthless wind that no longer battered his body from all angles.

“You’ve intruded on my vacation home, Eustass Kidd.”

All at once, for the fraction of a second he let his guard falter at the sound of that buoyant voice, he felt a presence at his side. Then a feeling colder than the icy winds coming off the glaciers outside settled in his stomach.

He was hit.

Not hard. A child could muster up the same strength. But it was the preciseness of where he was hit that made him blink rapidly, pain blinding him and turning the world into a shadowy wasteland.

He was out.

\--oOo--

He came around with an agonizing headache rooted in the back of his head and a cramp in his neck. As the faintness receded he became aware of how his body was laid out. He was flush to a surface with his limbs splayed. Frogs on a dissection board popped into his head when he got a glimpse of his assailant.

“Good morning, Mister Eustass. You were out for a full fifteen minutes; five of which you were not breathing for. Your headache speaks for itself. But I revived you with little issue.”

That face. So smug. He moved to punch the smirk clean off of caramel skin.

He barely lifted his arms before chains rattled and halted his attack. A groan rose up from out of his throat; he should have known he would be imprisoned. This man was nowhere near stupid enough to leave him without cuffed wrists and ankles. Still, _metal_ ; this was where the man was a fool.

Clenching his muscles, Kidd awaited the explosion of metal filaments that would go shooting every which way, with all luck blinding his captor.

Nothing happened, just another doleful rattling of the chains.

His eyes flicked around the room. It was certainly a setting fit for a macabre doctor. An operating theatre was the venue of his nightmares, the bright white lights beaming down on him and the strange, alien robotics poking out of walls and holes in the ceiling. Blue tiles, emanating a sterile charm, covered the walls, and Kidd shivered from both the frigidity of his flesh and the thought of how easy it would be to wash the walls of blood that had sprayed from an open incision.

He was freezing, but this was Punk Hazard’s eastern side. Well, so he thought. How far could Trafalgar Law carry his body in fifteen minutes? Unless, of course, he was lying. However, Kidd believed the pirate looking down at him with all the curiosity of an anatomist had little reason to lie about something as trivial as time.

“Fuck,” muttered Eustass as Trafalgar disappeared from his sight. He twisted his head to the left, but the man had sidled away to some place behind him. He could no longer see what he was doing, what he was plotting. He could, however, hear the doctor’s voice with crystal clarity.

“When the carotid artery is hit with enough force, it shuts down the brain for a few minutes due to a lack of oxygen being carried to that organ. …If you were wondering why you still feel so faint after being knocked out.”

Kidd refused to answer intelligibly. He was not calm enough to talk about human anatomy and, even if he were, he would not want to waste his time speaking with the Surgeon of Death. Just the sight of him made Kidd’s blood boil.

He must have made some sort of guttural sound of disgust because the doctor was back to addressing him in that assertive, self-righteous tone of his. “What, you believed that Bepo was the only martial artist in my crew? My, my, you underestimate the Heart Pirates. Especially the man who leads them.”

“What the fuck have you done to my abilities?!”

“Someone’s a bit testy this morning. How unattractive you are when you frown like that.”

Kidd yanked against the bonds that held him down to what he could see was a metallic surgical table. They wouldn’t budge. He had been mistaken in thinking the chains were made of some sort of iron. They were far stronger than any metal he’d come across thus far. These were New World chains, and from what Kidd knew about the history of Punk Hazard, he could only guess that the metal may have been an alloy of Vegapunk’s creation, supported by funding from the World Government.

Cold probes were on his neck, pressing into tender skin. He tried to squirm out of reach of Law’s fingers, finding that he could not move his head far enough. The thought that he was at the mercy of this man did not once cross his mind. Eustass Kidd was a man who looked for nobody’s mercy.

Fingertips brushed over a particularly sensitive area and Kidd whipped his head around quick, trying to get Law’s rather skinny wrist between his teeth. The doctor jerked his hand back with a scowl. Kidd couldn’t help but grin at the retreat. He’d tear the man’s hand clean off if the opportunity arose again. He was a beast, and he would be quick to demonstrate this fact to Law.

“You should know I’ve implanted a shard of sea stone under your skin, and I have no plans to remove it any time soon or tell you its location.”

Kidd realized then that the frigidness of his blood was not due to the elements, but to something internal. Law was telling the truth. He swore softly and was privy to a melodic laugh. Law’s laugh.

For some reason, he hadn’t thought the doctor would be capable of any laugh, much less one as sweet and jovial as that.

He wasn’t going to fall for it, though. The high-pitched grinding of a sword being drawn from its scabbard assaulted his ears. He steeled himself to prevent a petty flinch.

“Let’s begin the vivisection now, shall we?”

Kidd’s hide rippled with rage and, on a microscopic level previously unknown to him, _panic_.

“I use obsidian for all my work, whether I’m using a scalpel or my nodachi; its sharp edge makes for the cleanest of cuts. So, I shall start with…a slice across the sternocleidomastoids.”

The nodachi blade, heavy and stiff, pressed down on Kidd for a flicker of an instant. His breath was suppressed in his lungs and he knew the sudden pressure was an instinctive response to the burden of the blade. He felt the slice, so unlike every knife that had ever come into contact with his skin when he’d first eaten his devil fruit and was just learning to master his powers. A cut was a cut, it stung and bled then scabbed over and healed. This one burned like the fires on the western side of the island. He fought to suppress a hiss that would be echoed in the silence of the expansive room. “Mmm, yes. How beautifully your skin parts. I wish you could see it. But look, because of me, now you can.”

Kidd screwed his eyes shut to ward off the discomfort of the stinging, and when next he opened them he had to choke down disturbed surprise.

There was nothing quite like seeing his neck missing his head.

The most gruesome of tales about the doctor, they were all genuine. He already knew that from the incident at Sabaody. He’d seen Law toss around body parts he’d sliced apart only to reassemble marines in every shape his twisted mind could conceive. Yet a rumour he was most interested in examining was not so much the actions of the ope ope no mi, but the effects on the people who were Law’s unfortunate victims.

Kidd was no fool; he knew precisely what kind of a man Law was. Almost weekly Killer had informed him of the North Blue terror and his silent prowl through the Grand Line, leaving mangled bodies and entrails in pretty designs wherever he went.

And yet, there was no blood and no real pain. That was a rumour that intrigued him. The rumour he now knew was true.

A hiss broke from his mouth as his head was yanked up by his hair. Now he could see Trafalgar Law’s hollowed eyes and tight-lipped smirk up close and personal.

He seized the opportunity to spit in the doctor’s face.

The gob slid down Law’s cheek and dropped away, leaving him as unfazed as ever.

“How uncouth,” he said, giving the detached head a rough shake. The motion intensified the headache Kidd had brewing from his oxygen loss, and he clenched his jaw hard enough to hear a rumble of pressure in his ears.

“And you said I had bad manners,” Law continued, his smile growing wider. He held Kidd at an arm’s length away now, and with his other hand removed the remaining spit to his fingers. Then he looked at it with dull interest and smeared it over Kidd’s rouge lips.

Kidd nearly bit the ends of his fingers off, the anger that escalated into a full out rage well worth the danger in Law’s opinion. He was utterly bemused.

“I am in the right mindset for games right now, Mister Eustass. You know, I used to think it was great fun to bowl with marine heads and use calf muscles as pins. I’d line them up and knock them down for hours on end. Or until somebody died and I had to replace my bowling ball.”

Kidd remained silent, his jaw fixed in place. He would not speak, he decided. He did not want to egg Law on into action.

“Sometimes, I’d convince the crew to play with me in the grand tradition of the Mayan courts. We’d kick the ball around all day without letting it touch the ground. As you can well imagine, our playing field got a bit messy. It was funniest when someone slipped and fell. I do believe Shachi face-planted in someone’s innards before.”

“You’re such a sick bastard,” Kidd snarled. He didn’t know whether to believe every word or none at all when it came to Law’s story. One thing was for sure: the way it was told, so matter-of-fact, creeped him out. He was an aggressive pirate, sure, capable of taking lives without much thought, but he doubted he could stay in the presence of those he’d just killed for any longer than necessary and keep the same cold apathy Law had so clearly mastered. To Kidd, other pirates were competition; they were cowards or honourable challenges for him to overcome. He had the feeling Law saw his fellow humans as fascinating objects and, as he’d just demonstrated with his tale, _toys_.

Eustass knew he was to become one of Law’s most hazardous toys. That thought gave him grief and comfort at the same time. The doctor would rip him apart without pause. But if the doctor screwed up, just for a second long enough for him to get loose, Kidd would kill him without hesitation. That was his sole comfort.

The surgeon’s laugh filled the room. As before, it was cheerful and innocent. It did not fit his revolting personality well, Kidd thought.

“I do other things with my victims,” Law continued. “ _Private_ things. Want me to demonstrate?” Kidd made no sound, simply stared with odium knowing that Law would do whatever he wanted regardless of anything he said. “Yes, I think I’ll show you. Lately I’ve been frightfully bored. Hardly anyone of _real_ interest comes to visit me on this island. It’s easy for a man to become lonely, being so deprived of stimulation.”

Law lowered the decapitated head and placed it on its owner’s chest, right side up. Kidd’s vantage point at table level did not allow him to see much of what Law was doing under his vantage point, but his severed throat went dry when he caught some of the vague movements and Law’s bent back.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Yes, that does sound rather enjoyable, wouldn’t you agree?” Law said cheekily, tossing his northern style jeans over Kidd’s head once they left his body. They were warm and smelt distinctly like the man Kidd was coming to despise. The scent of a sterile operating room, frigid snow as fresh as a nip of Punk Hazard wind, and something very unique that Kidd guessed was the smell of Law’s skin. He held his breath in an effort to avoid breathing the toxicity of it all in.

He felt the pressure of Law’s blade, only this time he knew skin had not been cleaved seamlessly in two. No, this time the nodachi was used for its original purpose. He knew when stagnant air tickled his bare body that Law had cut his clothes clean off of him.

He was horrified, yet he was comfortable enough with his physique to be able to shake the feeling of revulsion off. He could get through this, clothes or no clothes.

Law removed his pants from Kidd’s head, tossing them away. Kidd’s eyes travelled down his ruined clothing, his blood boiling as Law ripped his favourite spotted pants out from under him. “You know,” Trafalgar whispered just loud enough for Kidd to hear, “I hate the southern styles. Honestly, the South Blue is so tasteless.”

The comment bit Kidd in a rather sensitive spot, but he did not raise his voice to argue back. Law had complete control over the emotional aspect of himself, and Kidd wished to establish a sense of composure, too. “The entire North is tasteless. You all look like a bunch of Dalmatian puppies in those spotty hats and pants. Fuckin’ dumb if you ask me.”

“You’re one to speak. At least those in the North are not blind to colour. But I do not intend to educate you on fashion.” Law clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “I’m sorry to say you’re a lost cause.”

Kidd snorted and tried to think of something else to say, if only to distract Law from getting on with his torture. He needed to stall; he needed the extra time to figure out how he could possibly reverse this situation and tie Law down to his own table…

Fingers were in his hair again. He was yanked up and made to feel the weight of himself, which was incredibly disconcerting. Law once more brought them eye level. Kidd contemplated spitting, but Law’s dark eyes had him fixated.

Something had changed. The man was showing his true colours, or lack of such, in his gaze. Kidd felt the danger of his condition and had only to glance down to see Law’s uncovered feet sticking out of his long coat that bore the emblem of his crew.

He looked back up to see a smirk that was almost giddy in nature.

“There are ways to make the human spirit break, Eustass. There are tortures your disoriented mind cannot even conceive. The unlocking of the brain’s resources is something I have spent my entire life practicing. I have utmost control over my intelligence, and my mind has been meticulously designed, composed with no thought out of place. I can make you bend to my will, submit fully to me.”

Kidd stared, not allowing himself to even blink. He could not let Law have even an instant to himself. He knew Law could warp with his abilities to any location within easy reach. That much became his downfall.

“I’m expecting a certain level of…” Law trailed off, his eyes narrowing as his smirk grew tenfold. “…Obedience. You’re in my domain now. Your first and most important duty shall be to please me.”

Law lowered Kidd’s head just enough for him to get the idea.

“Go fuck yourself!” Kidd spat, hysterical with rage. All thoughts of controlling his emotions went out the window. Law yanked him back up to eye level, not put off in the least. He just wanted to see Kidd’s rosy red cheeks, the most obvious sign of his exertion.

“You know, I’d fuck myself if given the chance…well, I suppose I _could_ , technically, but it’s not the same.”

“You’re an egotistical prick with a God complex,” Kidd said.

Law gave him a peculiar smile, one that was too toothy to belong on his face. “Oh really? I fail to see how you are not describing yourself. But no more talk. I tire of hearing your voice.”

“In that case maybe I should start screaming, just to piss you off.”

“You shall suck me instead,” stated Law with unyielding finality.

“I shall not,” Kidd returned, mocking the way in which Law attempted to give him orders. “Just try to put me down there. I’ll bite your cock off.”

“No, I don’t think you will,” Law whispered.

A flash of metallic light passed by out of the corner of Eustass’ eyes. He grit his teeth; the pressing sensation was back. Only this time it was south of his navel in a place Kidd refused to think Law was going.

“I shall spell it out for your incompetent mind. It was foolish of you to suggest your own weakness. Should you choose not to surrender to my authority, I may use your own body against you. Feel this now.”

Kidd hissed as a fresh stinging overrode his senses. Then, almost as quickly, a pleasurable sensation hit him in the gut and made his eyes blur. He gasped unwillingly, blinking to focus himself, and saw he was facing a part of himself that had often brought him such joy. Now, it was only horror.

With deliberate emphasis, Trafalgar slowly brought Kidd’s severed member to his lips. He did not kiss, merely touched Kidd’s skin to his own, but the nerves flared up and Kidd gaped, feeling the slight warmth of the air that came out of Law’s nostrils and rolled off of his flesh in smoky tendrils.

Languidly, Law dragged his imprisoned cock down, his bottom lip curling and the tiniest trail of saliva being left in its wake. Kidd felt his chest shudder and he could see with his own eyes a sight he’d never seen before. His balls twitching in the hands of another.

He damned the cold air for making him aroused and damned Law for taking advantage of the only thing that could stall his train of thought. Law merely smiled at the colourful language.

“What a treasure I have here.” Just to see the anguish mixed with ecstasy on Kidd’s face, Law held him against his cheek and playfully cuddled him. The rubbing sensation brought out of Kidd a soft groan thick with desire. “This right here is worth many millions. I wonder how the World Government would react if I sent your cock to them to collect a reward. I have a feeling they wouldn’t take care of it as well as I would.”

Kidd’s throat was lacking in moisture and he tried to speak, finding his voice scratchy and hesitant. “I think you might have to send my head along with my package.”

Law laughed at Kidd’s inadvertent double entendre, harder than ever before in Kidd’s presence. The melodic harping belied the cacophonic undertones of his personality and Kidd nearly retched as Law continued to play with him. He was unable to rip his eyes from the sight of Law fondling his testicles with his limber fingers. The cuticles of which, Kidd noted dully, were faintly purple. Like he was a cold-blooded, emotionless creature.

That was fitting to his nature.

“You told me to fuck myself, and I suppose I could at my leisure with this, but I would like to remind you that what I hold in my hands could be your shame as well. How would you like feeling your ass stuffed with this? I imagine you would stiffen up more…it would be a natural reaction for the nerves.”

Kidd knew precisely what Law was threatening, and what he had to do to prevent it. It was just a matter of swallowing his pride, something he couldn’t quite force himself to do until Law’s fingers tightened their grip and his throat loosened with a gasp.

“I’ll suck you off,” spewed out before Kidd could think too deeply on how easily Law had made him succumb to his erotic demand. “I’ll do it! Just… _don’t_.”

“Fine. I have no interest in spreading your legs and rearranging the chains I have holding you down. It is too tedious.”

With that condescending smile, Law made a show of placing Kidd’s most sensitive organ back in its proper place, only instead of merely leaning against the surgical table and getting the act over with, he climbed atop the headless body, shedding his furred jacket over the edge as he went.

“In a way, I like to top,” he said with a snicker. Kidd bit back a scathing remark. His cock was back in its proper place and he wanted it to remain affixed to his body. So he kept his mouth shut. At least until Law inevitably demanded he open it…he just hoped that moment would be far off.

It wasn’t. Law drew his fingers along his lips, playing with them and wiggling his fingers up and down so they parted the skin. “Consider this a little test. Do bad on this and I will certainly punish you. Though you may think of it as more of a humiliation than anything else.”

Kidd tasted the insistent digits. Apart from being unimaginably obtrusive, they weren’t that revolting. They didn’t taste like much, and Kidd could bet that Law kept them clean in accordance with the hygiene rules of doctors. They were just warm, and that was perhaps the most off-putting part of it all. They were attached to a man he hated, an animate part of him.

He bit back the desire to snap them off with his teeth and began to move his tongue, the miniscule creases of Law’s fingers feeling doubly big as he wet them with his saliva. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how having Law’s cock in his mouth was going to feel…

“This is practice for sucking me off, in case you didn’t realize that.”

Kidd couldn’t suppress a grunt, and Law pushed his index and middle fingers a little deeper, splaying them out so Kidd’s tongue danced between them. Kidd took a breath through his nose and tentatively began to lap at them with the slightest hint of suction. He wasn’t left with better options. Biting would get him a serving of his own dick up his ass, and he wasn’t about to be degraded to that level. So he put up with Law’s fingers, and then, after Law had his amusement fondling his mouth, his cock.

He hadn’t much of a view of it before now. It had been under his line of sight. Now the tip was poking at his lips, a deep reddish purple colour that reminded Kidd almost of the inner lining in his jacket. The thought made him grimace. Law was aroused to the point of being animalistic, he could tell. Cutting people up on his operating table was probably a fetish of his.

“Keep your lips nice and tight together. I like a little challenge,” Law said teasingly. Kidd sneered, managing a cantankerous expression while at the same time obeying Law’s request for pursed lips. “My, my, don’t you have a lot of fight left in you?”

Kidd’s jaw tightened. Law perceived the change in his cheekbones and brought Kidd’s head close, pushing in. At first Kidd didn’t allow him access. Then he caved and took the crown of Law’s cock into his mouth.

The thick, heavy flesh was truly foreign to him. The curve of the crown on his tongue felt funny as the skin seemed to breath and shudder, to have a life apart from its master. The fingers had at times left room for breathing. Now he was almost full to his capacity.

He hadn’t even taken more than four inches. And from what he could see there was more than a mere four inches to take.

He didn’t get time to estimate how many inches there were, for Law crudely forced him down on his length with no regard for his limits. He felt coarse dark hairs brush his nose, and gagged as Law breeched his throat. He began to cough and sputter, and instinctively his jaw began to close in an effort to repel the intruder. Fingers yanked his chin down and he was extracted from Law.

“Oooh, you almost did a very, _very_ dangerous thing, Mister Eustass. Those nasty teeth of yours almost gave me a little nip.”

Kidd gasped, getting the oxygen flowing to his brain. The hand that held him suspended in the air twisted his hair painfully. “ _Fuck_. You’re trying to kill me!”

“I don’t think that’s the intention. If I wished to kill you, you’d be sucking on my sword.”

“I already am!” Kidd snarled.

Law laughed heartily and his long member bobbed with the shaking of his chest. “Not _that_ sword, Captain Kidd. You are certainly an amusing one. I swear you must do this on purpose to charm me…”

Kidd didn’t get a chance to reply before Law was entering him again, his length throbbing with desire. His tongue felt the bulging veins running down the underside of Law’s cock and automatically he began to suck and scour with his tongue, knowing that was what Law would want. It was what any man would want. He would do everything to get Law off. Fast. Then it would be over.

Rather than expending the effort thrusting his hips, Law made Kidd do all the moving. He just pulled the stings on his marionette, his fingers in Kidd’s fiery hair doing the work. “I love this long hair of yours. Makes you so easy to control.”

Kidd growled deep in his throat and the vibrations caused Law to shudder and his breath to hitch. Noticing this, Kidd started to hum. Perhaps this was Law’s weakness. Perhaps this would get him off and make him go limp and useless in his mouth…

The brutality increased until Kidd’s jaw no longer ached but howled with pain, and Law’s panting filled the chilled air with white vapour clouds. He seldom let up on Kidd, forcing him to wheeze through his nose if he wanted to chase down the faintness that was creeping into his vision. At last Law found he was at his brink, and if he allowed Kidd to continue he would be hurled over into sensitive territory. It was a place he didn’t want to go just yet.

He gave Kidd a momentary respite by pulling his head away. Then he did something unexpected and shifted his grip to Kidd’s neck, giving his bruised hair follicles a rest. Kidd took in gulps of air and Law, sitting on his chest, was raised and lowered accordingly.

“I like my balls licked,” he stated when Kidd’s desperate panting no longer occupied their ears.

“Of course you do,” Kidd said with noted sarcasm. He licked his lips, swiping away some of his drool and trying to clear his mouth of the taste of Law’s precum. It was salty and thick, and clung to his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Cleaning it off would not be easy. If only he could spit without offending Law. As was his luck, his break was not long enough for him to fully contemplate spitting.

He had a hurried visit to Law’s family jewels, and apparently he wasn’t doing a very good job of suckling on them because Law held him up again with obvious disappointment.

“You have a substandard technique,” he said with a deep frown.

Kidd snorted in disbelief. Law ought to be thanking him for not ripping his balls off with his teeth. “It’s not like I go around knocking guys out, tying them up, and forcing them to fuck me or whatever.”

“I’ll show you my technique, which is in every way superior to yours.”

“Of course it is,” Kidd replied with a sneer. “Of course.”

Eustass did not immediately realize that this meant his penis would be remove once again, balls and all. He groaned as Law’s hand circled around him, not because it felt good but because Law just dragged things out rather than finishing them quickly. The man was like a sloth with cheetah-speed Devil Fruit powers. It didn’t make sense to Kidd how he could have been caught with a single jab to a prime knockout point on his neck. It just didn’t seem _fair_.

“I love detaching your manhood. You make the funniest faces when I do.”

Kidd nervously eyed his cock, the shaft of which had hardened considerably since the last time he’d been allowed to see it. He could both see and feel it trembling in Law’s grip, anxious for release. He liked his sexual encounters to be short and fast, and his body knew this well and reacted appropriately even in this abnormal situation. Unfortunately for him, it was evident that Law preferred his sensual acts on the other end of the spectrum.

 Law made him watch as he licked Kidd’s balls, his almost serpentine tongue swirling in graceful arcs and circles. Kidd muffled a groan and tried not to close his eyes. This was, dare he admit it even in the confines of his mind, bliss. Even as Law began to trace the veins on the underside of his cock like a complete tease.

“Do you like this?”

Kidd refused to answer.

“Oh, I think you do.” Law’s tongue flicked the end of his cock, delicately taking the tiniest bead of precum off the tip. Then he swallowed him with no visible difficulty, and Kidd gasped as he felt a warm, wet mouth around him, so inviting and so unlike Law it shocked him into squeezing his eyes closed. His mouth formed a pained grimace. Law made it seem _eas_ y _._ He felt his orgasm building with little problem. A wet plop and his ecstasy was cut short. “See, now this is what I expect.”

“Y-you have high expectations,” Kidd managed to say, coherent thoughts slinking back to him like traitors.

“You enjoyed it immensely,” Law concluded with a snicker. He ran his hand down Kidd’s chest and to his thigh, fingertips dancing around and lightly scratching where the base of Kidd’s cock should have been. It was tormenting. Kidd found himself mentally willing Law to squeeze him, to lick him, to do _something_ vigorous with the hand that held him captive. Yet Law remained at his usual leisurely pace.

Finally, Law began to move in earnest. He flipped around so lightning quick that Kidd knew he was witness to the instantaneous warping that came with the ope ope no mi. All of a sudden, Law was poised above his thighs, his pectorals and abdomen expanding and contracting with each deep breath of frigid air he took.

He reattached Kidd’s cock with a hushed word and a flip of his wrist, and then wrapped his thighs around it. The warm cushioning brought a soft sigh from Kidd, but he was not about to fall for Law’s sudden tender stroking of his body. There was a plot that went with this new position, and Kidd would’ve been a fool not to guess the man’s intentions.

This had been the real reason he had made sure to get Kidd wet with saliva.

He grunted as Law began to lower himself, guiding Kidd’s flared tip to his entrance. Kidd couldn’t tell if he found it or not, as everywhere he poked seemed impenetrable, but after a bit of grunting from both of them Kidd felt Law’s body begin to envelop his. He didn’t know what he was expecting from being inside Law. He supposed he was expecting something dry and suffocating. He was only half right. While Law’s sides were clamping down on every inch he fed himself, his insides were in no way dry with only saliva to aide the process.

“In those fifteen minutes you were out, I made sure to give myself the usual prep,” Law said to Kidd’s confused stare. He lifted Kidd’s detached head so they were eyelevel. “You like being inside me? It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“I wish you’d stop asking those damn annoying questions,” snarled Eustass. In response, Trafalgar smiled and lowered his head.

“You still have your duties to fulfill.”

This time Kidd was distracted. He didn’t know which part of his body he should be worried about more. He knew it wasn’t above Trafalgar to bounce around and break his cock with all the brutality of a horny pirate. Still, the Dark Doctor didn’t move except to breath. And push Kidd’s head down over his own straining organ. Fresh juices exploded in Kidd’s mouth and he curled his lips over the girth of Law, loathing hitting him like a slap to the back of his disjointed head.

Law made the sweetest of moans as Kidd twirled his tongue around the warm, mushroomed head and it nearly caused him to gag. The man himself was a contradiction.

Kidd gave it his all, his body alight in being able to feel how Trafalgar was feeling. His ass would tighten whenever Kidd did something particularly pleasuring. It was how Kidd figured out what turned on the man the most. He felt the doctor’s orgasm brewing and intensified his affections. When the doctor drew him back so he could pay particular attention to his sensitive tip, Kidd rolled his eyes as far back in his head as he could to get a glimpse of that self-righteous prick he was pleasuring. Then he looked down, seeing that Law’s balls had drawn up towards his thighs, a sure sign he was getting ready to shoot his load.

Finally, it would be over.

He almost screamed with anger when Law withdrew once more, stealing his cock from Kidd’s mouth. But before he could complain of Law’s sloth-like qualities, he was witness to Law’s inane grin, completely psychotic in passion, and his fingers wrapping around his member. Kidd closed his eyes to Law’s pumping fingers and palm, his mouth parted to catch his breath. He caught some of something else instead.

The doctor finished himself off with a guttural groan, his fingers driving out opaque cum that splattered over Kidd’s cheeks and past his parted lips. Kidd tried to spit out the hot white fluid but found the hand previously on Law’s shaft was now under his jaw, keeping his mouth closed. He rolled his eyes up to hold Law’s dark, smothering gaze.

“You shouldn’t waste a drop. You never know when you’re going to get your next round of sustenance. _Swallow_.”

The saline taste was all over his tongue, reminding him in a way of salt water, that which his body had grown accustomed to hating. Swallowing would eventually get rid of it. Still, his pride refused to take Law’s essence so completely into him without a fight.

Law guessed at his refusal and began stroking under his chin with his lean fingers. The touches on his throat were firm yet gentle, coaxing compliance out of him, and Kidd almost choked at the tender dominance the man displayed. He wasn’t about to force Kidd to obey with boorish movements. He wanted submission to be given to him like a right.

After a minute of patient stroking, Kidd resigned his sense of pride in order to gulp it all down. It didn’t help that Law had begun to rock subtly back and forth, his ass still fitted to Kidd’s most sensitive organ.

The wicked grin was back. “There, that wasn’t so bad now was it?”

“Again with the questions,” Kidd muttered, his chest heaving and his eyes blurred. He could feel some of Law’s cum dripping from his left cheek, and would give anything to have his hand freed so he could wipe it off. “Get off of me,” he said instead.

“Oh, but Mister Eustass, we have hardly even begun!” Law punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips, lighting a reluctant fire in Kidd’s core. “Though I think we may need some reapplication of lubrication…” The man snapped his fingers, muttered a word, and in an instant his hand held a bottle of clear liquid. “You must admit that my abilities are beyond convenient.”

“Your abilities are nauseating,” Kidd replied. Law merely laughed and raised his body off of Kidd, lowering the open bottle. Clear liquid surged forth, some hitting its mark. Most missed, however. Kidd said nothing as the chilly liquid hit his sensitive flesh and gave rise to a flurry of miniscule shivers.

His eyes slide closed as Law began to stroke him with the steady, determined pressure. Not for his stimulation, Kidd knew. Law was merely warming up the lube for himself. Anything else would be too kind.

“Are you ready?” Law asked sweetly.

Kidd gagged at the sight of the man’s innocent smile. “Now you decide to ask?”

Law laughed and slid down on Kidd, the muscles in his thighs flexing and stiffening up. Kidd had to admit he’d never seen such an erotic sight. Even Law’s ridiculous, spotted cap on his head as his only clothing was beginning to appear sexy to him. The man’s earrings flashed in the light of a medical machine’s lamp and Trafalgar grinned, his white teeth gleaming. In a way he appeared angelic, yet the fact was that he was nothing but an oversexed, lusty demon.

Kidd’s body jolted as he realized he had almost let his mind wander away, that Law had almost used his attractive qualities to seduce him into complacency. The jolt also reminded him that he wasn’t entirely fixed down to the table, that he could buck his hips in an effort to unseat Law. Or at the very least make it uncomfortable for him.

The table creaked as he began to move in earnest, fighting a battle that he knew he’d already lost when the waves of pleasure coursed through his nerves. He began to gasp at every inch of his ass Law allowed him, and no matter how violently he tossed his body, Law took him without a frown. He rode every frantic attempt to dethrone him, his own pants growing increasingly fervent.

Suddenly Kidd stopped, his face dangerously close to Law’s as the man cradled him in his hands. Those dark eyes enraptured him, and he did not see himself getting kissed by their possessor. Law was kissing him though, and his serpentine tongue that had captured him in bliss was entering his mouth, slithering around and tasting the both of them, his own essence mixed in Kidd’s mouth.

Kidd fought to keep his eyes open while Law’s eyelids drooped, his lips settling deeper into the kiss. Their frantic fucking had ceased, and Kidd was left heated and majorly bothered. If he had his way, he would have fucked Law into his goddamn surgical table by now. He would have painted the tile walls with his blood. He would not have kissed the man like he possessed an inkling of compassion.

He groaned as Law pulled back, took a soft breath, and caressed his lips with his tongue, accompanying that with the tiniest jerk of his hips.

“How do I taste?” he asked, breathless. “I guess I know how _I_ taste. I really do taste wonderful, don’t I?”

Kidd didn’t reply right away. Spitting in Law’s face, both literally and figuratively, hadn’t gotten him very far. So he played. That was what Law wanted, wasn’t it?

“You taste amazing,” he lied through his teeth. He knew he wasn’t convincing anyone, so he tacked on a tiny challenge he knew Law would fall prey to. “But I taste better. Let me come and you’ll see I’m right. You’ll love my flavor.”

Law chuckled, and he didn’t fall as easily as Kidd hoped for the bait. Instead of resuming their harrowing lovemaking he kissed the tip of Kidd’s nose teasingly and called him a bad flirt.

“You know what I find is the most endearing quality in all of my previous conquests? Their willingness to confess their love for me. Some of them cry and scream and beg for me to relieve them. Normally I wouldn’t be satisfied until they did all three, but with you I’m finding just toying with your libido is more than enough. If I broke you right away, I’m afraid I’d lose interest.”

Kidd realized then that he wasn’t going to get away from this man. There was no foreseeable end to his torture. Law was smitten enough with him to have it in his head to keep Kidd around for further fun and games.

With that, Law kissed him one final time and then put his head back on his shoulders. Then his nodachi was in his hand and a hand was on Kidd’s chest.

“Mes.”

A blinding pain enveloped Kidd and he heard the crunch of metal as his eyes widened to capture white light above Law’s operating table. He sucked in copious amounts of air, his lungs failing him, and heard Law mutter another command.

He blinked away tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes, regaining his sight to see that Law had stolen his heart.

Only when Law was certainly that Kidd had recovered sufficiently enough to be able to comprehend this new development did he speak.

“The heart's a sensitive organ, Mister Eustass. Contrary to popular belief, outside of the marines I'm not really much of a heartbreaker. In fact, I take rather good care of the hearts I steal.”

Kidd wheezed for a minute or two longer, watching the doctor cradle his heart encased in a block of what looked to be ice. Eventually he understood. Law had punched through his body and pushed his heart out through the table beneath him. Then he’d simply called upon the heart to return to its new master. Anything was possible in Law’s Room.

Law smiled as he perceived Kidd’s understanding, and the warmth in his grin was so unexpected that his blood froze again, expecting the worst.

With a waggling of his delicate fingers, Law sent his heart away, out of sight but not out of mind. “I’ll be keeping this safe for you.”

Kidd actually let loose a whimper so pathetic that he immediately growled like a rabid beast to express his rage and indignation. His cock hadn’t even the decency to go limp inside Law, and he attributed that to the encouraging squeezes he was getting every once and a while. Whenever Law thought he needed the encouragement.

Law crouched low on his body, leaning down so he could brush his hands over the expansive muscles on Kidd’s body. “There are tortures worse than unrequited love,” he said coyly. “Remember that.”

Then he started bobbing again, and Kidd’s rigid body relaxed. His energy had left him, and exhaustion was filling his veins with lead. He could do nothing. Law had taken everything from him and now possessed a part of him so essential for survival that Kidd knew his ties to the Dark Doctor would be hard to break.

Trafalgar had broken a part of him, and Eustass feared, for the first time in his life, that the man would be able to shatter him completely in time. It was like this, tranquil and resigned to a fate not his choosing, that he climaxed inside of Law and heard the man’s saccharine moan. His stomach was victim to another bought of Law’s creamy essence, which the man wasted no time rubbing in with all the delirium of a psychopathic man-nymph.

He sighed, at ease with Law even as the man freed his cock from his overwhelming pressure and began to touch every part of his body in morbid fascination.

The silence from the doctor was a comfort to Kidd, for he found he could not speak in return.

Frantic knocking pierced their silent respite.

“Mr. Trafalgar, sir! Straw Hat Luffy and his crew have landed on the island! Master wants you to see him right away!”

Law’s eyebrows rose and he looked down on Kidd, the alien possessiveness fading away from his face.

“I suppose I ought to be going, Mister Eustass. Do be a good boy and wait for my return. Make sure you keep quiet though; I don’t think the famous Straw Hat boy could handle seeing you laid out like this. I believe his mind is too innocent to these things as of yet.”

Kidd grit his teeth and sluggishly turned away, Law’s warm laughter washing over his soaked body like a heated wind over the frigid sea. Then the demon left, and Kidd became cold and unfeeling once more.


End file.
